yasmeen_the_pink_hoodie_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Montasser
Jasmine Montasser is an egyptian muslim girl who's trying to make her dreams come true and is the creator of the main character Yasmeen Winston and the series for the future "Yasmeen The Pink Hoodie Girl" PERSONALITY unknown very much about her but as what she said, she's a silent person and doesn't really talk much to anyone. she can easily get angry over smallest things in the internet she talks to people and shows her kind and calmy (not always) to them, she only speaks there instead of talking with her voice since she's the shy type in real life she goes as a silent person, she does talk but not very much she sometimes doesn't show any emotion that easily, even to something like the sad or bad news but that doesn't mean she's careless about it she's obessed with cartoons for a unknown reason when she was little she was always imagining herself being in a cartoon world and believed the characters were real and now after growing up she still imagining herself being in it and wishing if they exists but that sadly will never happen when being in a relationship with someone she like goes protective for them and get jealous easily and having fears she might lose but if she ever broke up then she will not get into it again but before the break up, if that person she adores a lot dies then she couldn't imagine how her reaction would be to it TRIVIA *whenever she draw herself holding a knife or look edgy it could be shown that she may be losing her sanity or having mental illness *she admits that she is a cartoonaboo but she doesn't always go ask for people to draw herself with any canon character she likes, nor always draw herself with them she does draw it if she felt like it *jasmine gets fears if someone finds out about her sinning and whenever she keep thinking about it she think about what people doing to her or her mom so she hopes for god to not let it happen and get her safety before it's too late *she's been always wanting to leave her country and live in U.S.A, with someone she knows like nayeera noor *back in past she was confused about her sexuality, she didn't excalty knew she was bisexual the whole time because she thoughts she was hetero turning out she is actualy bi * when she was around 12-13 she used to ship herself with 12 canon characters and 2 original characters, that was when she didn't even knew what the word "crush" meant GALLERY NEW (real life) persona (dark face).png|jasmine's persona (real life, she doesn't have the color of this hoodie) Well that was unexpected.. (shades).png|jasmine's persona (for the internet) a persona.png|jasmine's persona but with her skirt on deep inside.. (shades).png collab comic with nayeera - breaking apart.png|collab with Nayeera Noor (jasmine's on left and nayeera's on right) I AM STRONG!.png|hoodie off my internet life.png|jasmine's first persona my new internet life look (without background).png|jasmine's second persona (before deciding to change) Sup...png Jasmine Montasser